tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Promessa
Promessa is a 2018 duet by Kensuke Yaegashi and Ryota Sakuraba. Overview The lead song from Growth's second RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Kanji = 結ばれた命には罪など無いけれど 道ならぬ恋ならばそれも許されまいと 二人の赤子を連れ　故郷（くに）を追われてゆく 降りかかる剣尖を逃れ 闇へと　落ちるように 荒ぶる滝の飛沫に打たれ 横たえた子を庇い　凌ぐ あの日の君と眠れる夜　淡い夢を見て 浮かべた時間が幻でも　この身　委ねたい それでも　私は抱き締める　託された命を 君との願いを掛けた歌　そばにある限り 流れゆく鳥の群れ　終わりのない旅 焼けるような日差し浴びて　渇き　声も失くし 時折　振り返れば　君の影を見る 幼子の無垢な顔に　愛を映し　溢れた雫 朽ちた煉瓦に染み入る涼夜 か細い手足で温め合う　Ah 最後にくれた　契りの輪に　刻まれた言葉 儚い霧に飲まれそうな　心照らすから 誰かに　認められなくても　輝ける命よ 変わらぬ愛が　私たちを　永遠に繋いでいる Hah 逸れても　生まれた場所へと集って 思い出を囲んで　暮らせたなら 今は　まだ幼い二人の火種に 燃え盛る希望が　拓けるだろう あの日の君へ届けたい声が　こだまするの 果たせないまま　悔しいでしょうねぇ どうか　前を見て 最後に君と眠れた夜　夢見た未来と 宿した命は腕のなか　穏やかな寝顔 この世界に君が居た事で　輝ける命よ 変わらぬ愛が　私たちを　永遠に繋いでいる 願いを掛けた歌　そばにある限り　Ah Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Musubareta inochi ni wa tsumi nado nai keredo Michinaranu koi naraba sore mo yurusaremai to Futari no akago wo tsure kuni wo owarete yuku Furikakaru kensen wo nogare Yami he to ochiru you ni Araburu taki no shibuki ni utare Youkotaeta ko wo kabai shinogu Ano hi no kimi to nemureru yoru awai yume wo mite Ukabeta toki ga maboroshi demo kono mi yudanetai Soredemo watashi wa dakishimeru kakusareta inochi wo Kimi to no negai wo kaketa uta soba ni aru kagiri Nagareyuku tori no mure owari no nai tabi Yakeru you na hizashi abite kawaka koe mo nakushi Tokiori furikaeraba kimi no kage wo miru Osanako no muku na kao ni ai wo utsushi koboreta shizuku Kuchita renga ni shimiiru ryouya Kabosoi teashi de atatameau ah Saigo ni kureta chigiri no wa ni kizamareta kotoba Hakanai kiri ni nomaresou na kokoro terasu kara Dareka ni mitomerareru naku to mo kagayakeru inochi yo Kawaranu ai ga watashitachi wo towa ni tsunaideiru Hah Haguretemo umareta basho he to tsudotte Omoide wo kakonde kuraseta nara Ima wa mada osanai futari no hidane ni Moesakaru kibou ga hirakeru darou Ano hi no kimi he todoketai koe ga kodamasuru no Hatasenai mama kuyashii deshou Douka mae wo mite Saigo ni kimi to nemureta yoru yumemita mirai to Yadoshita inochi wo ude no naka odayaka na negao Kono sekai ni kimi ga itakoto de kagayakeru inochi yo Kawaranu ai ga watashi tachi wo towa ni tsunaideiru Negai wo kaketa uta soba ni aru kagiri ah Romaji translated by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= Two lives that are connected isn’t sinful at all but, an illicit love affair can be an unforgivable thing. We take our child and leave our hometown, running away from the swords pointed at us, and falling into darkness. The harsh splash of the waterfall hit as we desperately try to protect the living child. I saw a fleeting dream on that night I slept with you. Even if that moment in time was an illusion, I’ll devote myself to you. Even so, I will embrace this life entrusted to me, as long as I have that song of wishes that you have given me. The birds are flying from their nest as they go on a never-ending journey. Their voices disappear as they bask in the sun. Sometimes, when I look back, I feel like I can see your shadow. With an overflowing love reflected on that childish, innocent face. Even the rotting brick of a decrepit old house will be able to keep those thin hands and feet warm. Ah~ The last vows that you gave to me are engraved in my heart, and will light my way even when it seems like I’ll be swallowed by an eternal mist. Even if no one will accept it, this life is brilliant. This unchanging love of ours will connect us for eternity. Hah~ Even if I wander far, I’ll eventually return to what was my home. If it’s a place surrounded by memories, then, right now it’s what still remains of our innocence. I’m sure it will turn into a blaze of hope. The voice that I wanted to reach you remains a whisper. It must be difficult to know that it will never reach but, please, continue looking forward. I saw a dream of the future on that last night I slept with you. With this life I took care of right in my arms, sleeping with such a gentle face. The fact that you were in this world made this life a brilliant one. This unchanging love of ours will connect us for eternity. As long as I have that song of wishes that you have given me.. English translated by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Trivia * Promessa in italian means "promise" References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Kensuke Yaegashi songs Category:Ryota Sakuraba songs